You! My Sinner Lovely
by dragneel.sedeeng
Summary: Ketika semua Manusia memusuhimu, Aku akan melangkah disampingmu. Menapaki jalan yang orang lain anggap 'salah'. Aku tidak akan berada di depanmu sebagai tameng, tapi aku akan disampigmu. Karena jika aku di depanmu, yang Aku takutkan Aku akan meninggalkanmu, dan Kau tidak akan mengejarku. Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfillia
**You! My Sinner lovely
**

 _Disclaimer: Fary Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei_

 _Masih tahap percobaan, so banyak kurangnya._

 _Cerita OOC_

 _Rate T, tapi bisa K+ (maybe) tapi gak nyampe M (Beneran gak M kok ) :D_

 _Pair NaLu ( Always, because I Love Nalu :D )_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hei, Apel bodoh ...**_

 _ **Sejak itu..kata demi kata mulai terhapus...**_

 _ **Mulai bertanya pada diri sendiri...**_

 _ **Apakah aku sedang sakit?...**_

 _ **Apa kau tahu aku sakit apa?...**_

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang tengah menikmati secangkir coklat hangat sembari melihat hujan yang bisa dibilang cukup deras. Oh tidak, sudah satu jam lebih sang gadis berada di cafe sembari menunggu hujan itu reda. Di sesapnya perlahan coklat yang hampir habis itu beberapa kali, dan menerawang jauh memandang hujan di balik jendela kaca yang tepat berada di depannya.

" Hei Apel, mau sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu? " Sebuah suara khas menginterupsi, sukses membuat sang gadis menoleh ke sumber suara. Tunggu.. nama gadis itu bukanlah Apel!

" Berhenti mengagetiku, _baka_." ucap dingin sang gadis yang merasa terganggu dengan seorang Pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

" Go..gomen, Lucy.. " ya.. gadis tersebut bernama Lucy, bukan Apel. Tentu saja Apel hanyalah sebutan yang ia dapat dari seseorang yang spesial di hidupnya. Tunggu! Apakah laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya adalah orang yang spesial bagi Lucy? Siapa namanya? Dimana rumahnya? Berapa umurnya? Orang seperti apa dia? Keren? Jenius? Baik hati? Tidak sombong? Rajin me_ Ehhem kembali ke cerita.

Lucy kembali menatap keluar, yang sebenarnya sedikit kabur akibat air hujan yang merembes di kaca jendela. Manik caramelnya menikmati _air asin_ yang berjatuhan itu, menerawang jauh di luar sana... lagi.

Sementara Laki-laki yang bersamanya kini hanya menghela nafas panjang, memaklumi sikap Lucy. Dia menggeser kursi dan duduk di sebelah kursi Lucy.

" Lihat.. sekarang kau begitu menikmati hujan.. " tanyanya pada sang gadis Heartfillia.

" Uhm.. " Lucy mengangguk,tersenyum lembut pada Laki-laki di sebelahnya yang merona melihat senyum sang gadis. Senyuman yang bisa menghipnotis semua orang yang melihatnya.

Lagi.

Lucy menatap hujan itu dalam diam, menerawang jauh..jauh sekali..perasaan itu..Dia..

" _**Hujan akan membawamu ke dalam perasaan masa lalu, entah itu sedih ataupun bahagia .."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Deg  
**_

Lucy tersentak akan kalimat yang baru diingatnya. Ya.. kalimat itu..

Sejurus kemudian, Lucy tersenyum kecil, menyadari sesuatu akan kalimat itu.

" Hujan membuatku teringat akan masa lalu. Justru itu yang membuatku bertahan..." lanjutnya pada laki-laki itu, ia tertawa kecil penuh arti melihat pria disebelahnya yang saat ini hanya bisa menggaruk kepala,

"Kau..masih.. me..ngingatnya? " balas Pria itu dengan ragu dan sedikit tergagap. Pipinya masih bersemu merah.

Sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya, Lucy hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya,mengingat sesuatu yang berharga baginya.. _bagi 'mereka berdua'_ juga sesuatu yang menyakitkan.. sesuatu.. yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.. sesuatu yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu...

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfillia**

Magnolia, 03/03-xx7

Seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan bandana di kepalanya terlihat sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal berwarna coklat, sesekali membolak balik halaman buku itu dengan antusias. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat gadis pirang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Gadis pirang itu; Lucy Heartfillia, terlihat bosan sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kanannya di atas meja dengan posisi tangan kiri yang menopang dagunya. Gadis berbandana itu menarik nafas panjang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

" Kagura Mikazuchi; seorang murid baru dengan keahlian bermain pedang sejak ia berusia 7 Tahun, juga memiliki -kemampuan khusus- yang bisa mengalirkan energi spiritual ke Pedang yang digunakannya untuk bertarung," ucap gadis berbandana itu dari buku Identitas Kelas yang tengah dibacanya. Namun yang di ajak bicara hanya menatap bosan gadis itu.

" Ah.. bahkan Dia pernah membantai kurang lebih 10 iblis di usia 10 Tahun!" lanjutnya, dengan ekspresi yang saat ini terlihat takjub akan info yang di dapat. Sementara Lucy yang mendengarnya saat ini sudah menguap dengan lebar.

" Lu-chan! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" lanjutnya (lagi) sembari meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di atas meja dengan bibir yang mengerucut,tanda Ia merasa kesal diabaikan oleh Lucy.

" Ya ya ya, Levy-chan~ Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" jawab Lucy pada akhirnya, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Gadis yang sudah diketahui bernama Levy itu menghela nafas panjang,dan ekspresi kesal yang diperlihatkannya tadi tergantikan dengan perasaan bersalah di benaknya.

Benar saja, karena Levy mendapat tugas dari Kepala Sekolah untuk menemani Lucy agar tidak kabur dari ocehan Kepala Sekolah dan Levy harus melakukannya juga demi kebaikan Lucy. Sudah 2 jam siswi Fairy High School ini menunggu di ruang Kepala Sekolah karena Beliau masih menghadiri rapat di ruang pertemuan. Fairy High School sendiri merupakan Sekolah yang didirikan oleh _Fairy Tail Organization_ , yaitu sebuah Organisasi pembunuh Iblis. Tak ayal semua yang bersekolah di Fairy High School harus mempunyai sebuah ~kemampuan khusus ~. Di Fiore, iblis sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka.

" Gomen, Lu-chan.. " Levy memegang pundak Lucy dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sedangkan Lucy hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hah ... Si Kepala Sekolah cerewet itu selalu menyebalkan." rajuk Lucy.

 _Kriiiet_

Sebuah pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita tua dengan rambut pink yang di gelung membuka pintu ruangan. Fisiknya masih terlihat bugar walau usianya sudah tak muda lagi. Manik merahnya terlihat tegas sembari berjalan memasuki ruangan setelah menutup kembali pintu yang dibukanya, membuat Lucy dan Levy gelagapan untuk berdiri.

" Kepala Sekolah " ucap keduanya bersamaan dengan membungkukkan badan masing-masing untuk memberi hormat kepada Kepala Sekolah mereka.

" Hm.. angkat kepala kalian, " ucap tegas kepala sekolah sembari menduduki kursinya kemudian menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Yang diberi perintah dengan reflek menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

" Dan Levy, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu " lanjutnya sembari memandang Levy.

"Ba..baik."

"Ehem" Kepala Sekolah berdeham, melirik ke arah Levy yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Gadis bersurai biru yang merasa diperhatikanpun menoleh ke arah Wanita dengan surai pink itu.

"Bukunya" lanjut Kepala Sekolah singkat, diikuti raut muka Levy yang terkejut menemukan dirinya membawa buku Identitas Sekolah yang diam-diam dibacanya tadi. Sementara Lucy yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Su..sumimasen " ucap cepat Levy seraya membungkuk dalam.

.

.

Semilir angin membuat helaian daun menari, menciptakan suasana sejuk yang menenangkan. Membuat seorang laki-laki berambut salmon yang tengah bersandar di atas ranting pohon mengerjap pelan, merasakan sapuan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Mata onyknya menerawang jauh ke langit, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Terlihat ada perban yang membungkus telapak tangan kanannya.

 _Tap_

Dia meloncat turun dari pohon dengan sempurna lalu berjalan ke halaman depan gedung Sekolah. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah Jam Kalung berwarna biru dengan bagian pinggirannya yang berwarna emas. Di lihatnya lekat detakan jarum jam itu tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya. Jarum jamnya berdetak dengan pelan dan seirama. Ah.. ada yang aneh dengan Kalung jam itu.. ya.. arah detakannya berlainan dengan arah jam-jam pada umumnya... Detakan itu.. berdetak mundur..

.

.

.

" Lucy Heartfillia, Kami selalu mempertimbangkan segala ~kasus~ yang akan kami berikan kepada para siswa," ucap Kepala Sekolah dengan memejamkan mata di tempat duduknya, memperlihatkan sosoknya yang tenang nan tegas di depan Lucy. Sesaat kemudian, Ia menarik nafas panjang dan...

" Kami selalu memilih misi yang cocok untuk masing-masing siswa sehingga kehancuran akan disimpan ke skala minimum. Tapi Anda selalu melampaui harapan kami." lanjutnya panjang lebar kepada Lucy yang saat ini berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Saya merasa terhormat untuk menerima pujian anda, Kepala Sekolah" jawab Lucy lantang dengan menunjukkan senyum yang secerah mungkin. Jika kalian berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah mungkin saat ini kalian bisa mendengar gemaan suara Lucy. Ya.. begitu kira-kira.

"Saya tidak memuji anda! " Kepala Sekolah yang tadinya duduk dengan tenang, kini berdiri karena emosi mendengar jawaban Lucy yang memang berlainan dengan jalan fikirannya. Senyum Lucy yang tadi terpatri diwajahnya mendadak berubah biru dengan mulut ternganga menyadari bahwa perkataan Kepala Sekolah tadi memanglah bukan sebuah pujian.

"Bahkan ada keluhan dari polisi kota Crocus, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu sedikit lebih baik, Heartfillia?" lagi, wanita paruh baya itu melanjutkan ceramahnya. Sementara Lucy saat ini hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ma..maafkan saya" Menyadari kesalahannya, Lucy membungkuk minta maaf. Benar saja.. kemarin Dia menjalankan misi dan menghancurkan sebuah gedung di Magnolia. Selain itu, Dia juga pernah menghancurkan beberapa rumah penduduk, tempat wisata, bahkan mobil Organisasi beberapa kali sudah di rusak gadis blonde itu karena kecerobohannya. Hampir setiap minggu dia mendapatkan ceramah dari sang Kepala Sekolah mengingat misi yang dijalankan selalu berujung pada ~kehancuran~

"Apa itu kesalahan _partner_ Anda?" Mendadak raut muka Kepala Sekolah berubah lebih serius serta lebih merendahkan suaranya.

 _ **Deg**_

Kalimat yang di lontarkan Kepala Sekolah sukses membuat pemilik manik caramel itu tersentak. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat, seolah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Jika seseorang yang tinggal dalam kegelapan harus mengambil kegelapan_"

"Grandine-Sama, Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan `Dia`, hanya saja saya tidak cukup kuat dan terlalu ceroboh. Saya juga akan sesegera mungkin mengajukan surat permohonan maaf. Permisi " ucap tegas Lucy , memotong kalimat Kepala Sekolah. Dia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menghiraukan Kepala Sekolah.

"Tunggu, Heartfillia!" Ya.. Saat ini Kepala Sekolah bernama Grandine itu tengah naik pitam. Bagaimana tidak? Ada seorang siswa yang berani memotong kalimatnya tanpa mau mendengarkan dan langsung meninggalkannya.

 _ **Blam**_

Lucy menutup pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan sedikit kasar. Suara hentakan kakinya menggema di koridor yang lambat laun menghilang. Memang itu hal yang tidak sopan, tapi begitulah sifat Lucy. Dia seorang gadis yang susah mengendalikan emosinya dan keras kepala.

Grandine memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut melihat kelakuan salah satu muridnya. Dia bisa saja memberi hukuman atas ketidaksopanan Lucy. Namun itu tidak akan dilakukannya mengingat ~bakat alam~ yang dimiliki gadis Heartfillia itu. Ya.. ketika Grandine memberinya hukuman untuk membersihkan Toilet.. Lucy yang ingin menutup kran wastafel,tanpa sengaja mematahkan penutupnya hingga air itu terus mengalir hingga merendam seluruh toilet perempuan. Grandine yang mengingat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali duduk di ruangannya. Dia mengatur nafasnya kembali dan berusaha tenang.

" Kelihatannya Dia tidak terima mendengar Anda menyalahkan `partnernya` ya, Grandine-sama " sela seorang Pria berusia 20 tahunan dengan mengenakan jubah coklatnya. Rambut hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya membuat pemuda itu menjadi sosok yang terkesan cool. Ya.. Dia salah satu Idola dari gadis-gadis Fairy High School. Bahkan ketampanannya sudah menyebar hingga keluar kota. Pemuda bermanik merah gelap itu berjalan mengahampiri sang Kepala Sekolah.

" Bahkan Dia tidak menyadari Saya yang berdiri di depan pintu." lanjutnya yang kali ini melihatkan senyum simpulnya. Grandine menghela nafas panjang mengingat perkataan pemuda di depannya.

" Ini karena kau terlalu memanjakannya, Rogue-san," jawab Grandine membuat Rogue meringis.

"Daripada itu, biarkan Aku mendengar laporanmu" lanjutnya.

Rogue memejamkan mata sejenak, menggeser kursi lalu mendudukinya. Wajah Pemuda itu berubah menjadi serius,

"Hal ini tidak begitu menyenangkan, Tapi..."

.

.

.

Jam istirahat membuat taman Fairy Tail High School begitu ramainya. Bagaimana tidak? seorang murid populer berambut salmon tengah dikerubungi para gadis, membuat Pria itu kuwalahan.

"Natsu-Senpai, tolong ajari kami bermain pedang " rengek salah satu dari mereka.

"Benar Senpai, kami ingin sekali mahir menggunakan pedang seperti senpai." sahut gadis yang lain.

Lelaki bernama Natsu itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum kikuk. Sebenarnya Dia ingin sekali mengusir gadis-gadis genit yang membuat telinganya semakin sakit, namun lagi-lagi dia menahannya karena merasa tidak enak apalagi saat ini yang mengerubunginya adalah adik tingkatnya.

Sementara dikejauhan, Lucy yang melihat Natsu dikelilingi para Gadis hanya tersenyum geli mengetahui ekspresi Natsu yang bisa dibilang cukup ~Bodoh~. ' Dia semakin populer saja' ucapnya dalam hati. Pemilik manik caramel itu mendekat ke arah Natsu, "Semuanya, maaf mengganggu.. Bisakah aku meminjam Natsu sebentar?" teriak Lucy lantang, mengembangkan senyumnya secerah mungkin.

Semuanya saat ini menoleh ke arah Lucy dengan tatapan kaget terkecuali Natsu.

`~ Meminjam ~ Katanya?` Batin Natsu mengoreksi kalimat Lucy.

"Lucy-senpai." ujar mereka bersamaan, kemudian menjauhkan diri dari Natsu seolah memberi jalan kepada Lucy untuk menghampiri sang Idola. Ya .. mereka merasa takut kepada Lucy karena rumor yang beredar bahwa Natsu dan Lucy tengah menjalin hubungan. Apalagi Lucy terbilang cukup terkenal dengan `bakat alamnya`, menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Hal itulah yang membuat takut para gadis.

.

.

.

Rogue tengah menyesap teh-nya dengan santai, membuat Grandine yang berdiri di depan jendela mengernyitkan alisnya ; heran.

" Kenapa kau sesantai itu ?" membetulkan kacamatanya, Grandine terlihat tidak tenang namun masih cukup bisa menutupi kekhawatiran itu. Pandangannya beralih pada dua orang dibawah sana ; melihat Lucy yang sedang berjalan 2 langkah lebih depan dari Natsu.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Grandine kembali meneruskan, " Saya merasa tidak nyaman, ketua Rogue."

Ekspresi Grandine saat ini lebih serius, mengamati mereka berdua dari atas. Seolah mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Grandine, Rogue berdiri mendekati lawan bicaranya itu dan ikut melihat ke bawah.

"Tentang Dia? " tanyanya sembari berpegang pada bingkai jendela. Grandine menghela nafas panjang yang ke sekian kali kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya hanya kepada Natsu.

"Tidak peduli seberapa jinak mungkin terlihat, itu adalah_"

"Dia memiliki hati juga" Sahut Rogue yang mengerti arah pembicaraan sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Bisakah Aku benar-benar mampu untuk percaya itu?" jawabnya.

Rogue hanya terdiam menanggapi jawaban Grandine. Menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Grandine.

" Tidak ada unsur keterpaksaan dalam sebuah `kepercayaan` Grandine-sama". terangnya seraya membuka pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

.

" Wanita Tua itu terus saja mengomel, kau tahu?! Itu membuat telingaku sakit! " gerutu Lucy tanpa berhenti di sela-sela makan siangnya.

" Padahal dalam misi ini aku juga sangat hati-hati!" lanjutnya, tanpa berhenti melahap makanannya. Sedangkan yang di ajak bicara hanya mendengarkan dan memakan sup-nya dengan tenang. Merasa tidak di gubris, Lucy menatap Pemuda salmon yang duduk di depannya itu. Terlihat perban yang membungkus telapak tangan Natsu, membuat Lucy terdiam.

"..."

"Hnn.. tanganmu, apa itu akibat dari air itu? " tanya Lucy pada akhirnya.

"Namun dengan itu, kita mampu megalahkannya kan?" jawab Natsu yang masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Natsu, membuat Lucy menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

" Terima Kasih" ujarnya. Raut sendu kini terpancar di manik karamel miliknya.

" Tidak.. daripada itu, bukankah kita sudah semakin dekat dengan tujuan kita? " mengeluarkan grins andalannya, Natsu berusaha menghibur Lucy yang disadarinya kini tengah menyembunyikan kesedihan. Tetap saja, Lucy sudah terlanjur mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tenang. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan di masa lalunya.. sesuatu yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam kebencian..

" Yah.. semalam aku bermimpi tentang dirinya.. Di dalam mimpiku, Sting masih tetap seperti dulu." menghela nafas sejenak, Lucy bisa mengendalikan dirinya kemudian mengeluarkan grins yang sama seperti Natsu.

" Ya.. aku rasa juga begitu." Natsu terkekeh, menepuk pelan kepala pirang Lucy.

.

.

.

Hujan deras kini membasahi Magnolia, membuat semua orang yang berlalu lalang berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh. Akhir-akhir ini hujan sering sekali jatuh dengan tiba-tiba, padahal sudah memasuki musim panas di Fiore. Bau khas hujan sempat menyeruak terbawa angin hujan, membuat salah satu siswi yang berteduh di depan pertokoan menggerutu tanpa henti.

" Ugh.. kenapa harus hujan sih? Ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sungutnya, tidak nyaman akan seragamnya yang basah. Orang-orang disekitarnyapun memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu.

" Kau berisik sekali, Lucy." tegur Natsu, menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat kelakuan Lucy yang semakin hari semakin menjadi. Dia hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Jujur, saat ini Natsu merasa malu karena mulut berisik Lucy. Ingin sekali ia membungkam mulut gadis blonde yang berada disebelahnya itu.

" Kau yang berisik Natsu! Bahkan saat ini kau terlihat seperti Wanita tua itu." Lucy mencibir, tidak terima dengan ucapan Natsu.

" Eh? " Natsu menggaruk kepala pinkishnya, membayangkan wajah Grandine yang sedang mengomel. Yang benar saja! Dilihat dari manapun wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan Grandine. Dengan cepat Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menggenggam tangan halus Lucy dan menyeretnya ke tengah hujan. Tidak.. Natsu tidak marah atas perkataan Lucy tadi. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan kepada gadis blonde itu.

Mendapat perlakuan tersebut, tentu saja membuat Lucy meronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Natsu. Bagi Lucy itu adalah sebuah pemaksaan. Sungguh, Lucy sangat membenci hujan. Ia benci jika pakaiannya basah terkena hujan, ia juga membenci suasana hujan yang menurutnya suram. Karena hujanlah langit kehilangan keindahannya dan menjadi gelap. Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" Na..Natsu! apa yang kau lakukan! Bodohh!" kali ini Lucy berhasil melepaskan genggaman Natsu. Ah, lebih tepatnya Natsulah yang sengaja melepaskan genggamannya. Mereka berhenti di depan taman magnolia. Lucy memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tidak nyaman dengan seragamnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Tubuhnya menggigil merasakan dinginnya air asin itu, di tambah dengan angin yang lumayan kencang.

Melihat itu Natsu hanya menarik nafas singkat, " Ini agar kau tidak mengomel lagi. Sekali-sekali kau harus menikmati hujan, Apel bodoh." Tangan kanannya saat ini bermaksud untuk menadahi air langit itu. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menggenggamnya dan air itu mengalir begitu saja. Merasakan guyuran hujan yang seolah menyatu ditubuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka hujan!" bela Lucy yang saat ini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pemuda pinkish itu membelakangi Lucy, berusaha menutupi kegundahan hatinya. Entah kenapa hatinya tersa sakit dikala melihat hujan itu. Kenangan ... kenangan yang bercampur aduk merusak ketenangan hatinya.

"Hujan akan membawamu ke dalam perasaan masa lalu, entah itu sedih ataupun bahagia .." tuturnya yang diikuti grins andalannya. Grins yang selalu ditunjukkannya kepada Lucy. Meskipun itu adalah sebuah grins palsu dan berhasil mengelabui Lucy, tapi tidak untuk perasaannya sendiri.

Lucy hanya memutar matanya, masa bodoh dengan kalimat Natsu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud yang diutarakan pemuda Salmon itu. Tidak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Natsu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Lucy sudah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Gadis bermanikkan caramel tersebut juga berulang kali berusaha memahami kelimat yang dilontarkan Natsu. Tidak dipungkiri jika Ia merasa bosan dengan ucapannya. Yang jelas sekarang ia ingin pulang secepat mungkin dan mandi air hangat kemudian memanjakan diri di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Menyadari suatu hal, Natsu mendengus singkat lalu mencari sesuatu dalam saku celananya.

" Jangan sampai kau melupakan jam kalungmu." Natsu menunjukkan sebuah Jam kalung yang berbingkai emas tepat di wajah Lucy. Yah.. Sewaktu menjalankan misi tadi tanpa sengaja Lucy menjatuhkannya dan Natsu memungut jam tersebut.

" Ah! aku lupa!" dengan cepat Lucy mengambil jam kalung miliknya, kemudian memakainya dan mengikuti langkah Natsu yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Ceroboh." jawab Natsu sekenanya yang hanya mendapatkan pelotot tajam dari Lucy.

Mereka berjalan di bawah guyuran air hujan, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang benar saja, bukannya menunggu hujan reda mereka malah nekat pulang ke rumah tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan.

To Be Continued..

* * *

Mohon Reviewnya ya Readers,

Tapi gimana ni ceritanya? Lanjut atau Hapus?

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan dan semacamnya, karena masih awam

Thanks


End file.
